


Like Father Like Son

by Mirianna



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: Anakin turns to the Light side, Father/Daughter/Son bonding, Other, redemption arc, tw; sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirianna/pseuds/Mirianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Washed away by rain, flood, and wind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father Like Son

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd & Enlgish is not my 1st language.

Against all odd, Anakin Skywalker, formerly know as Darth Vader, turned to the light side of the force, throwing the Emperor in a shaft to die and fled the Death Star before it blew up. The credit for this miraculous change of heart is due to Luke Skywalker, his son. Seeing him writhe in pain on the floor, was the extra incentive to grab the torturer and thrown him to his doom. Watching the Emperor fall to his death proved to be somehow therapeutic for the middle aged ex-Sith. His knee buckled and he fell on the floor, Luke running to his side, a knowing look in his eyes. They both made their way toward Luke’s X-wing, Anakin shoved and squeezed in the back as they escape the exploding space station with only a few seconds to spare. 

 

They made it to the closest ship with a decent medbay, the crew helping to load the heavily injured and armored man on a floating gurney under the critical eye of the blonde Jedi. He had to tell Leia at some point, that their FATHER was still alive, but for now, all he could do is watch as the medical droids tried to save Anakin’s life.

 

|=0=| - - - |=0=| - - - -

 

When Luke woke up, he had a blanket over his shoulder, his face resting against a table in the corner of the nursery room. Sitting next to him, his twin sister was staring in front of her, a serious expression on her face. They were the only two present, beside the droids and Anakin floating in a rejuv tank. 

 

“What you did was reckless.” Leia was furious, her shoulder shaking with rage. 

 

Sighing, the Jedi sent a wave of apologies through the Force, rubbing his eyes and groaning as he stretched.

 

“What are the prognostics?” What was floating in the bacta didn’t look like a man, so many limbs missing, skin marred and scarred. Tentatively, Luke reached with the Force, trying to feel if his father, the offline feeling he felt telling the pilot Anakin was still unconscious.  

 

“They told me that there was more damages done to him while they made him into…” She stopped abruptly. A growl escaped her throat as she stands up abruptly, pacing around with restless energy. “We’ll know more when he gets out of the tank. Now come, you have to eat and people want to celebrate. You are a hero.”

 

Luke got up and glanced once behind him before leaving, doors closing behind him and making the horrible picture of his damaged father floating in bacta still burned behind his eyelids.

 

|=0=| - - - |=0=| - - - - 

 

When the partying dies down and he cannot eat or he’ll explode, Luke slipped back into the med bay, surprised to see his father lying down with a breathing apparatus over the lower half of his face, new prosthetics for his limbs and his eyes wide open. The young Jedi stands at the door, basking in the presence Anakin, his power like electricity in the air. The usual loud and terrifying respiratory system he wore before was now replaced by a much more silent one. He could sense the tendrils of power encase him as he gets closer to the bed, unsure what to say, just wanting to look at his father closer.

 

_ You saved me Luke. _

 

In the blonde’s head, Anakin’s voice was not raspy and fake but charming and smooth with a touch of wonder. The young Jedi didn’t sense pain, just a calmness emanating from his father. From all the time he had sense his father’s power through the Force, it was the first time that Luke didn’t have a sense of dread. He reached out to gently settle his hand on the bare, pale and warm shoulder, as his eyes settled on the steady rhythm of the raising and falling chest of the ex-Sith.

 

“That’s what family is for.”

 

Tears welled up in Anakin’s eyes, sliding down his cheeks. Luke was worried for a second but his mind was eased when he felt relief and gratitude. He had a thousand questions all threatening to spill as silence grew, the only sound in the room coming for the equipment around them.

 

_ Her name was Padmé. She was the most courageous, stunning and brave woman I ever met… _

 

A picture of her was conjured in Luke’s mind. Her long brown hair flowing as she fought, a powerful kick delivered to beast while she’s chained, her gorgeous smile as she gets married in a beautiful gown, the pure love in her brown eyes as she tells Anakin that she’s pregnant. 

 

The young Jedi started to weeping silently, feeling the deep love his parents had for each other, how it broke something inside his father when he learned about the death of Padmé.

 

The doors opened and Leia walked in, looking pale and disturbed, a thin layer of sweat pearling on her forehead.

 

“I saw something!” 

 

Luke turned his head, not wanting to break the small contact of his fingers on the marred skin of Anakin. Her long hair were flowing freely with a ribbon twisted and tied on top, serving as decoration, a light brown dress tied at the waist that flapped around as she walked briskly to her father’s bedside.

 

“Who was that? I saw her in visions before!”

 

_ It’'s your mother. I wanted to show you both who Padmé was. _

 

Leia’s eyes misted, her hand coming up to cover her mouth, choked sob fills the room, tears spilling down her face. Reaching for her, Luke settled his right hand around her waist, bringing her closer.

 

“Tell us more about her?” The blonde’s voice is low, almost pleading.

 

Anakin slowly lifted his head, looking at them both for the first time. Resting against each other, the siblings are relaxing, curiosity taking over the stress and excitement of the past days.

 

_ I still remember the first time I saw Padmé. I was young, prideful and reckless, still as slave on Tatooine, living with my mother Shmi… _

 

The twins were captivated by the story, making ‘ooh’ and ‘aah’ noises at the captivating moments, Luke perking up when Yoda or Jedi counsel was mentioned. Anakin stopped his story at the Mustafar fight with Obi-Wan, closing his eyes and sighing.

 

_ I’m tired now… _

 

Leia hesitated before reaching with a trembling hand, gently brushing the bare forehead. The gesture is hesitant and quick, hand jerked back quickly. Luke gently squeezed the shoulder before taking his sister’s hand and leaving the room.

 

|=0=| - - - |=0=| - - - - 

 

It took a month before Anakin feels strong enough to get up and walk cautiously on his new limbs, hesitant at first, then slowly getting bolder and bolder. He lived in a quarter in Leia’s house on Coruscant, slowly trying to undo all the evil he did, building a new Academi Jedi with Luke, finding a new and natural way to detect Force Sensitive beings. There was many touching moments to witness, his reunion with C3P0 and R2D2, the first time he visited Padmé’s grave with the Twins and Han Solo and when Leia told them she was pregnant.

 

They had a family meal at least once a week, slowly forging a bond and getting to know each other. Han was not that excited at first but he slowly warmed up to Anakin, listening with rapt interest when the ex-Sith talked about the Clone War and his role as General. There’s no topic taboo so far, Anakin willingly giving information about pretty much anything. It’s Luke that stumbled on the wrong subject, one night after a few alcoholic beverage. The whole Skywalker clan is there, the twins, Han, Chewie and the inseparable droids, listening to the Luke’s stories while he was growing up on Tatooine.

 

“And then uncle Owen told me to get my head out of the sand….”

 

“Uuugh. I don’t like sand.” Anakin groaned from his chair, head turning to look outside.

 

Silence fell in the living quarter, four pair of eyes snapping toward Anakin, question in their eyes.

 

“It's coarse...rough...and it gets everywhere.”  Looking at the ceiling, the twin’s father is projecting mirth.

 

“I hate sand too!! Growing up on Tatooine was boring and very sandy.” Luke contemplated his younger years, his uncle and aunt’s death, buying a pair of droid with a secret message, meeting Ben and the cantina where he met Han.

 

Leia giggled, bending toward Han and whispering something in his ear. Luke sensed her joke before guaffing loudly, spilling some of his drink. C3P0 was already walking toward him to clean up the mess fussily. The smuggler grinned at the Wookie who yelled to complain, wanting to be in with the joke.

 

“That’s where he draws the line.” Leia smirks. “In the sand.”

 

The room filled with laughter, Anakin shaking his head with an exasperated but fond glint in his eye. 

 

“Guess you could say his hate is like bringing sand to the beach.” Han chipped in, slapping his thigh.

 

His cup lifted up and emptied itself on top of his dark mop of hair, dripping on his beloved jacket. With an undignified yelp, Solo got up and fled the room to go clean up. Luke started giggling uncontrollably, biting his fist. He seemed to struggle for a few seconds before lowering his hand and rapidly fire his next pun.

 

“I guess it’s one way to tell him to go pound sand.”

 

Chewie grabs a pillow and throws it in the Jedi’s direction, growling. Leia was laughing wholeheartedly, one hand settled on her huge, round, belly, gaze turning toward her father. Anakin was rolling his eyes, arms cross over his chest.

 

“It took Han a lot of sand to tell that joke!” The soon to be mother quipped in.

 

“Oh, oh! I know a pun that could apply to the situation!” C3P0 interjects, arms raising and flopping around. “All these jokes are built on sand!”

 

R2D2 beeped and chirped, joining the general hilarity. Luke wiped a tear in the corner of his eye.

 

“That’s right! When we were searching for Ben, Artoo asked C3P0 if he was moody because he had sand in his vagina.”

 

This time even Anakin joins the laughter. Happiness is thrumming through the Force, things looking brighter and brighter each day. Luke will soon open his fourth Jedi academy where they were teaching the next generation of force sensitive children , the child growing in Leia’ belly showing signs of being as strong and powerful as his grandfather, promised to a better world where the balance is finally restored in the Force.

 

Basking in the perfect moment, Anakin let himself slip in a joke of his own.

 

“I guess only the sand of times will make you drop theses puns…”

  
  
Sand

Something that Anakin Skywalker does not like.

_"I don't like sand. It's coarse...rough...and it gets everywhere."_ \-- Anakin Skywalker


End file.
